


adrenaline

by angry_duncan (smolarmstrong)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i am hopped up on coffee and i needed to write this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolarmstrong/pseuds/angry_duncan
Summary: Duncan describes love in the literal worst way possible.





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> call out post on myself: i had legitimate crushes on both duncan and trent when i was like, 9, ngl
> 
> this literally has no point, this is all self indulgent, rip in pepperoni

“You make me want to blow chunks dude, like projectile vomit or some shit.”

“You say that about everyone, dipshit,” Trent smiled into Duncan’s chest, where he moved a single finger in slow motion, making small, uneven circles right in the center of the boy’s chest.

“Yeah, fuck off,” Duncan chuckled out, running a hand through his snot green locks. “But you’re like, a different vomit educing feeling. It’s not disgust, it’s not like I’m repulsed by you or anything.”

“Well, that’s good to hear, I guess,” Trent inched his hand further downward, finding a nice spot to rub his uneven circles around Duncan’s belly button stud (is there seriously a place on his dude that’s went unpierced?).

Duncan sighed out of a mix of self annoyance and sudden calmness (why could this fuckin’ kid bring his anger to its knees in a few small movements? it’s insane). “This isn’t coming out right at all, is it?”

Trent laughed, all breathy and sleep filled. “I don’t even know what you’re trying to say dude. I make you want to throw up, but in like a special way? How?”

Duncan ran another hand through his hair, thinking. “Well, it’s like, do you know when you’re like, really, I dunno, excited, about something? Like your standing in line at a rollercoaster, and you get that feeling that you’re gonna piss your pants, but you’re not backing down because you’re just so excited to get on this thing and scream your lungs out and scare the nine-year-old behind you?”  
Trent paid close attention to Duncan’s strained rambling, nodding on Duncan’s bare chest to answer. 

“Well, you know the feeling after you get off the rollercoaster, and your legs bend like they’re made of jelly and your stomach is screaming at you to find the nearest trashcan so you can barf out the seventeen pounds of loaded fries you ate before you got on the ride?” Trent nodded again, feeling a little lost but still listening with earnest. “It’s a feeling that makes you feel so alive, so ready to take on everything, it’s that feeling that makes you feel invincible, like you just survived death, and it makes you feel a little sick but it’s a good feeling.” 

Duncan took a deep breath, thinking about his next words. He placed a hand on Trent’s head, carding his chipped finger nails through matching dark hair. “You make me want to excited puke, you make me happy, you make me feel like I can take on anything, as long as you’re by my side,” Duncan spoke softly, like he was sharing his deepest, darkest secret. “Or some stupid shit like that, ignore everything I just said. Tell anyone and I fucking kill you.”

Trent smiled a big, doofy smile, hiding his happiness in Duncan’s bare chest. This was the closest thing to “I love you,” that Duncan had ever said.

“You make me want to excited puke too,” Trent ran his blunt finger tips lightly across Duncan’s stomach. “Hey, I think I like, like you. Like, kind of love,” Trent stopped his movements, breath stuck in his throat. “I think I love you Duncan. Is that weird? Am I allowed to say that?”

“You’re allowed to say whatever you want, pretty boy,” Duncan stretched down and placed a soft kiss right on the crown of Trent’s head. “I think I like, like you too. Maybe it’s love, maybe it’s excited puke. Whatever you wanna call it, after we’re off this fucking island, I’m gonna take you on the fucking dopests of dates, and we’ll actually have a bed not filled with straw to fuck on.”

“Now that’s true love,” Trent chuckled, hugging himself close to Duncan’s side.

“If excited puke is true love, I’ve felt it for a while," Duncan mumbled as he continued to card his hands through Trent's now messy, wild hair.


End file.
